warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Life of Brindlestar: The Beginning
Allegiances 'Riverclan' Leader- Fallowstar: Pale gray she-cat with deep blue eyes Deputy- Mintclaw: light gray tom with ice-green eyes apprentice, Kestrelpaw Medicine Cat- Larksong: Brown tabby she-cat Warriors Littletail- short black tom with a stumpy tail with gray eyes Tigerfall- dark brown tabby and white tom with gleaming green eyes apprentice, Berrypaw Flowernose- yellowish-ginger she-cat with green eyes Poppyleaf- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes apprentice, Darkpaw Emberwing- Fluffy light gray she-cat, dark blue eyes Ashfall- Fluffy light tom, dark green eyes apprentice, Graypaw Spidertalon- Large black and brown tom apprentice, Foxpaw Birchpelt- pale brown she-cat Mousetooth- Massive brown and white tom apprentice, Sorrelpaw Hazelstorm- Light brown tabby tom with greenish gray eyes apprentice, Snakepaw Dustfoot- Golden brown tabby tom apprentice, Whitepaw Bluetail- White she-cat with a blueish-gray tail and piercing blue eyes Longclaw- Pale gray tom Heatherspring- Ginger she-cat Leafwhisker- dark brown tabby tom Gorsefall- light grayish-blue tom Sandfoot- pale ginger she-cat Oaktalon- Russet colored tom Owlwing- Tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes apprentice, Rosepaw Apprentices Kestrelpaw- short haired brown tom Rosepaw- Tawny colored she-cat Whitepaw- White tom Snakepaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat Sorrelpaw- Golden Brown tabby she-cat Foxpaw- Reddish-Orange tom with white chest and under-belly Graypaw- Dark gray, almost black, she-cat Darkpaw- Black tom with white spots and tipped-tail Berrypaw- Reddish-Cream she-cat Queens Lilyflower- Brown and white she-cat with one blue eye and one amber Mother of Hazelstorm's kits: Brindlekit (pale brown tabby tom with white chest and paws. Left eye is gray with green flecks and a right blue eye) and Cloudkit (Fluffy white tom with ice-blue eyes) Furzeberry- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat Mother of Spidertalon's kits: Ravenkit (Tall Black tom with white chest and hind paws), Aspenkit (dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes), Pinekit (Dusky brown she-cat with gray eyes) Stormfeather- Black with amber eyes Expecting Ashfall's kits Elders Pebblefur- drak gray tom. Grandson of the legendary Mistystar Paleclaw- Very pale gray tom, with pale brown eyes Nettleheart- brown tabby she-cat, green eyes Shadowclan Leader- Ivystar: Small reddish-brown and white tome Deputy- Bonestripe: White tom with odd thin black strip on his spine, amber eyes. Great-Grandson of Dawnpelt Medicine Cat- Toadleap: Furry white she-cat with black chest, tipped tail, and paws. Great-Granddaughter of Dawnpelt apprentice, Jaypaw Warriors Yellowtail- Very pale ginger she-cat Mousefoot- Gray tom with brown eyes apprentice, Talonpaw Eaglefrost- Pale gray tom Berrystripe- Cream colored she-cat apprentice, Flowerpaw Gingerpelt- Flame colored tabby she-cat Ferretstripe- Black and gray tabby tom Larkshadow- Dark brown tabby tom Barktalon- Dark brown tabby tom Queens Breezecloud- Long haired light gray, with green eyes Reedstorm- Tabby Queen Elders Dapplefur- small brown she-cat Hollyclaw- Dark tabby tom Thunderclan Leader- Oakstar: Bright ginger tom with white paws and tail. Great-Grandson of Lionblaze and Cinderheart apprentice, Stormpaw Deputy- Mosswhisker: Brownish gray and gold tabby tom with hazel brown eyes Medicine Cat- Minnowflight: Slender mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes Warriors Streamclaw- Gray tom Poppyshade- Black she-cat apprentice, Robinpaw Nightfrost- Black and white she-cat Silverheart- Blueish gray tabby tom apprentice, Starlingpaw Tigerfoot- Dapple brown tom with gray eyes Willowflower- Sleek light silver she-cat Whitepelt- Large Black tom with white splotches and a white-striped tail apprentice, Blackpaw Grayfeather- Feathery Gray tom Dustfur- Light Brown tom apprentice, Goosepaw ' Queens' Mintfeather- Pale gray queen Rowanheart- Light Ginger tabby Elders Sorrelclaw- Dark Tortoiseshell tom Sagetail- Luminescent White she-cat with light, almost pale, gray tabby striped tail Windclan Leader- Birdstar: Pale ginger tom Deputy- Lakestorm- Dark, watery black, tom with brilliant blue eyes Great-Grandson of Breezepelt and Sunstreak Medicine cat- Cherryspring- dark reddish-cream she-cat Warriors Sproutpetal- Ginger and white she-cat Orangefur- Oddly colored orange tom with no tabby stripes, green eyes Leopardpelt- Brown she-cat apprentice, Brownpaw Rainwing- Dark gray tom apprentice, Cloudpaw Moleflight- Dark brown and gray tom Foxstep- White she-cat with reddish-brown paws apprentice, Firepaw Harepelt- Small, furry brown she-cat Skyheart- Off whitish-blue tom apprentice, Mothpaw Queens Hawkeyes- Sharp brown she-cat with white ears, chest, two front paws and tipped-tail. Over-protective of hers (and all) kits Daisystem- Skinny tortoiseshell with green eyes Elders Leopardstep- spotted golden tom Coldleap- Dark black, watery black, tom. Green eyes. Grandson of Breezepelt and Sunstreak Chapter 1 :"Push Lilyflower, Push! Come on, it's the last one!" were the first things the newborn heard. He didn't want to come out. It was nice and warm in hear, and out there was loud, bright, and cold. No, he thought, Wait.... But no sooner had he thought those words that some invisible force pushed him out. :He let out a tiny wail of resentment. Next he was being licked by a gentle toung. The cat who was licking him chuckled warmly as the newborn started to fidget towards the scent of milk. You didn't let me stay inside that warm place, now I won't let you lick me! he thought defiantly. He nustled towards his mothers belly blindly, and started to feed. :"Have you thought of the names yet, Lilyflower?". Lilyflower?... That must be my mothers name. There was a long pause. "Yes," Lilyflower said, "The white tom can be called Cloudkit-" :"He's Beautiful!" a tom purred. There was a pause. :"What about that one?" asked a she-cat with a gentler voice than his mothers. He felt the toms gaze rest on his pelt, and a sudden wave of awkwardness washed over the kit. "Hmmmm... I'd like to name him Brindlekit." she meowed. She looked up at the tom, who was still admiring Cloudkit. Frustration prickled her pelt. Brindlekit felt it. :The other she-cat noticed this and meowed, "Hey Lilyflower," she joked, "Wouldn't it be nice if one of your kits had different colored eyes like you?". Lilyflower purred in reply. DIfferent colored eyes? Who would want that?. :It was night, and for the first time Brindlekit thought of his name. Brindlekit...I'm Brindlekit.... And he drifted off to sleep. Chapter 2 :"Wake up! Attack! Wake up!" screeched a voice. Brindlekit's eyes shot open. His vision suddenly filled with color. In spite of the invasion, he always admired colors, ever since he was told his eyes were two different colors. Suddenly, he was tackled by a cat no larger than him. HE let out a meow of fear as he saw ice-blue eyes staring at his. But suddenly, the cat stopped and started to laugh. :"Cloudkit!" he squeaked. Realization dawned on him. "Theres no attack, it was you!" he meowed. He rushed up to Cloudkit and started to playfight. A moon ago they learned the basics of fighting by one of the apprentices, Sorrelpaw, who loved to spend time with the kits, all five of them. Ravenkit, Aspenkit, and Pinekit were born to Furzeberry only a quarter-moon after they were. So far Brindlekit's best friend was Ravenkit. Cloudkit would spend time with Aspenkit and Pinekit. :"Hey! Can we join?" Pinekit interrupted their playfight. "Yeah! Me and Ravenkit versus You, Aspenkit, and Pinekit!" they agreed. :They lined up, facing each other, but just when they were about to pounce, a tom came in. :"Hi Cloudkit!" said Hazelstorm, their father. "Do you want to eat with me and my friends?" :"Yeah! Let's go" he meowed happily. Just as they were about to leave, Brindlekit meowed "Hi Hazelstorm!". Hazelstorm flicked his ears and left without a word. Confusion and hurt towards Hazelstorm and jealousy towards Cloudkit erupted in his belly. Why didn't he ask me? he wondered sadly Did I do something wrong?. "Hey Brindlekit! Lets play now!" meowed Ravenkit. He looked at Ravenkit, "Not today, I think I'm gonna sleep." he walked, tail down, towards his mother, who was in deep conversation with Furzeberry and Stormfeather, who was expecting to give birth in two moons time. "Why Hello Brindlekit!" Furzeberry meowed. He flicked his ears, and laid rest next to Lilyflower. He closed his eyes. :"What's wrong, Brindlekit?" asked Lilyflower concerned. "Nothing." he said in a muffled voice. He didn't want to say it in front of the other two queens. :She stared at him for a couple heartbeats, then continued to talk with Furzeberry and Stormfeather. Chapter 3 :Not for the first time, he and Cloudkit lay in the shadows, side by side, while Hazelstorm and Lilyflower fought. :"Two nights ago your son came to me looking upset, and I didn't need to ask him to figure out what's wrong. Darn it, you said you wouldn't do this, you said you'd wait!" she yelled. Luckily they were in the dirtplace, or else other cats would hear them. But Brindlekit didn't care, this fight was different, Cloudkit knew it to. :"I can't wait for that long. They'll be apprentices in 4 moons! And that's too long to wait. I just-" his voice faltered and he looked down on his paws. "You what? Continue!" she yelled. The two kits were frightened. They never seen her look like this. She looked deranged, crazy. :"I just can't do it anymore!" Hazelstorm wailed. "You, Brindlekit. I can't even look into Brindlekit's face without seeing you in it!" there was a shocked silence. "What do you mean?" Lilyflower meowed gently, but here voice betrayed the look in her eyes. It was past Crazy. :Hazelstorm seemed to be gaining confidence "You heard me! Were done! You knew that since you were pregnant, and I told you I'd wait until they were older, yes, but I can't!" and with that, he turned and hastily ran into the warriors den. He was so in the moment that he didn't even see Cloudkit and Brindlekit. Brindlekit looked at his mother. She was just standing there, stunned. "Let's go!" Cloudkit meowed. His voice trembled and he looked sick. Brindlekit felt the same way. His parents weren't together anymore. Does that mean I don't have a Father anymore? Chapter 4 :He woke up, and felt the usual awkwardness that came with his parents separation. It's been three moons since that happend, but other than that, his kithood has been normal. Yes, the trauma of witnessing his parents fight still haunted his dreams, but he didn't want to waste his kithood. Together, Brindlekit and Ravenkit were inseperable. They explored the camp together, played in the small stream together, and would even fall asleep together. They were like brothers. :He walked out into the sunshine and it reflected his eyes into the small puddle (it rained last night). He looked down and saw his brightened eyes. They were strange. It looked like the sky was reflecting onto his right eye, and the clouds were reflecting into his left eye, with little green leaves floating in front of the clouds. It was early in the morning, yet no one was in the clearing. Excitement flooded through him, he had an idea in his mind. Recently Windclan have been scented on Riverclan's side of the border. Should I wake Cloudkit? No, he would be to scared, he loves rules....Ravenkit?, he looked back at the nursery, "I risk losing my chance, since no ones awake. He knew Ravenkit would be angry, but he would worry about that later. :Suddenly, a cat came out of the warriors den, he scurried off behind the tree to see who it was. It was Hazelstorm. The tom whom Brindlekit hated. Ever since that fight, he vowed never to speak to him again. He even said it ... I can't even look at Brindlekit's face without thinking of you!. His fondness he had for his Heterochromia vanished. His eyes, his eyes is what tore the family apart. :But Hazelstorm didn't go to the fresh-kill pile, he headed towards the entrance. Curiosity swept through him. Maybe he's doing something wrong. Oh yes, then he could get in trouble. With that thought in his mind, he followed his father out into the entrance. Chapter 5 :Hazelstorm walked in a pompous sort of strut. A strut that came with the feeling of winning a major battle. Even walking through the marshy terrain didn't worry him, as it did with Brindlekit. :Brindlekit's short legs caused him to be recently submerged into the water. Water was never there before, until that Great Ground-shake of Leaf-Bare (Which whiped out 95% of the Clans). His nose was barely above the water, and his vision became blurry with the muddy liquid floating around him. :Suddenly, three cats walked up to a waiting Hazelstorm, who didn't looked alarmed or alerted at the sight. In fact, he greeted them like old friends. They began whispering :"When is it going to happen?" asked a black she-cat :"Soon, Luna." replied Hazelstorm. :"And are you sure about this? You know that there are always cats who rebel." said a short, wiry brown tom. By the sound of his voice, he was nervous and doubtful of this supposed plan. :"Yes, I'm pretty sure about this Pierre. We've been planning this for moons. If I felt unsure about this I would've backed out." he meowed curtly. Pierre looked down at his paws. :What is this?! Hazelstorm what are you doing?! Brindlekit needed to hear more. But wait, he told himself, would anyone believe him? Would anyone believe me? He sat there for a few moments watching. No., he thought sadly, No one would believe a kits accusation against a warrior. :"...in a few moons time, Hazelstorm. We're still training and recruiting." mewowed a deep voice, and as Brindlekit turned away, he saw that this cat was huge, bigger than Mousetooth even. He had long Black and gray fur, with many cuts, and a scar that makes his face look like a half-moon. He turned his head, and saw something hiding behind the ferns. :Fear sprung up in Brindlekit. Oh no! Has that big cat seen me? He looked up tentatively again, and the big cat was staring at the spot, with the others trying to see what he was looking at. :Noooo! He saw me! He saw me! he turned around swiftly, but too fast. He slipped off the tiny rock he was crouching on and landed face-first into the water. He got up panting. What the?... he looked up at the sky, trying to keep balance in the steadily growing pond. He was so intent on watching his Father, he hadn't noticed it started to rain, and hard. The pond was quickly turning into a raging torrent. Chapter 7 :"Help! Help!" he squeaked in terror. The cats, who were strong, except for Pierre, walked slowly towards the slowly drowning kit. Brindlekit tried to dig his tiny claws into the rock, but to no avail. He was swept away, and Brindlekit was almost knocked unconscious by the forge he hit another rock. Once again, he was swept away. Many times he was forced under the water. Stay awake..Stay awake...keep your eyes open! he thought. He saw a small branch big enough for him to stay on. He let the current lead him until he hit the branch. But Brindlekit mistimed his paw-hold, and continued to be swept. His body approached the island, where his head hit a rock, and he started to bleed. He was hanging on for dear life before being swept into the lake. And the whole time Hazelstorm, Luna, and the Big Cat were walking calmly, with the last two mentioned staring with no sympathy or regret at his struggling state. Pierre was struggling behind them, stumbling and tripping over the raging torrent. :"Help me!" he yelped. For a moment his and his fathers eyes met. He looked about ready to save his son from a certain death. But remembering his words to the cat whom he most loathed: I can't even look at Brindlekit without remember you! His fathers face instantly turned cold, filled with hatred. :"Please...please..." he moaned, almost hyperventilating from breathing so fast . "Please..." :"Do you know it?" asked the big cat. :His father stared at him for a long moment.... :"No. No I don't, Boothe. Come on," he flicked his tail, "lets continue with our plans." and with a last glance at his son, Hazelstorm turned away. :Absolute shock made Brindlekit numb, and his grip got loose. he didn't even know that he was heading for the jagged rock, didn't even know that after the rock was the lake, and then who knows what predators lie beneath that surface? No, all he cared about was the look of hatred etched upon his fathers face. :He hates me...He hates me...He hates me.... The lasts thoughts before he was knocked unconscious by the rock, which made him reflect off the surface to the lake. Chapter 6 :